It can be difficult to keep fruit fresh from the time the fruit is harvested until the time is consumed. For example, some fruits are only available to be harvested in certain parts of the world during certain times of the year, but are desired for consumption all over the world and all year long. Thus, some fruits need to be kept fresh for several months while the fruit is packaged, stored, and transported around the world. When exposed to the ambient atmospheric gases and temperatures, many freshly harvested fruits will quickly ripen and then spoil in an undesirably short time. Furthermore, fresh fruit can be delicate and prone to bruising or other physical damage that devalues the fruit, and can be susceptible to pests and other contaminates that can harm the fruit. Therefore, there is a need for packaging technologies that can protect and preserve freshly harvested fruit in a way that maintains the freshness and overall quality of the fruit while it is packaged, stored, and transported.